Beach Party
by disenchantedlife
Summary: The student counsel goes on a vacation to the beach. SuzaxLulu lemon, yaoi, oneshot,


***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters!**

Lelouch, a raven haired prince, watched as two of his female classmates danced around to the latest hits that played on the radio. He sighed and buried his toes into the hot sand, shoving his face into his book and tried with all his might to drown out the odd music of that Lady Gaga character.

The student counsel had decided to take a summer trip to a private island for a few days to relax and get away from the busy city.

"Lelouch!" said boy looked up only to see his brunette friend running at him, full speed, soaking wet.

"Don't you dare!" Lelouch tossed his book aside and scurried to his feet, desperately trying to escape from his friend. "Suzaku don't!" Lelouch ran down the beach a ways but had to stop, panting to catch his breath. "Ah!" he screamed loudly as his soaked friend tackled him into the warm sand.

Suzaku growled playfully and rolled over in the sand as Lelouch weakly shoved at him. "I got you!" he giggled. He was now straddling Lelouch's hips and looking down at a boy that was not too pleased.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence and a goofy grin on Suzaku's face, Lelouch chuckled and sat up. "You're so annoying." his arms snaked around Suzaku's waist.

"And you're covered in sand!" Suzaku laughed and stood up, pulling Lelouch to his feet. "Come swimming with me." he yanked on the boy's arm and dragged him to the water.

"Since when have you ever seen _me _swim?" Lelouch stood in the water that only came to his knees.

"Never, but please? We're on vacation!" Suzaku grinned and swam out a ways in the water and bounced around like his usual self.

"Fine, but you owe me." Lelouch walked out further into the ocean and swam over to Suzaku. He could no longer touch the bottom and was struggling to keep swimming. "Can we go back a bit?"

"Tired?" Suzaku grabbed the boy by his waist and pulled him close. "Just get on my back." he awkwardly turned around and helped Lelouch onto his back. "What are we doing for sleeping arrangements tonight?"

"Depends on what room we have.."

"Twin bed and a full bed."

"I suppose Rivalz could use the twin bed and you and I could share the full...If you don't mind."

"Of course not!" Suzaku swam more toward the shore and sat down with Lelouch in his lap. "I'd love to..."

The pale boy blushed and looked away. "You should uhm...Get dinner..." he stood up and walked back toward their friends, laying down on his beach towel.

Later that night, the friends had a fire going and Milly was happily cooking fish for her friends. Lelouch looked at his dinner, seeing that it was still a whole fish and frowned.

"Not hungry?" Suzaku smiled as he picked at his food. "I'll take it."

"I'm very hungry...I just, well it's full of bones and skin and...it's still too hot for me to try and pick at it without a fork." he shivered slightly and scooted closer to the fire, and Suzaku.

"You're cold." Suzaku put his plate down and wrapped his arms around his smaller friend. "I'll keep you warm." he whispered, lips close to Lelouch's ear.

"I'm fi-" he cut himself off and sighed, giving into the heat that was embracing him. "-Maybe you should keep me warm like this all night." Lelouch whispered, his lips brushing Suzaku's neck.

"Maybe I should."

Their hearts were racing as they gently pushed apart from one another. "I think my food is cool now.." Lelouch picked his plate up and started eating, but only succeeded in eating a few bites. "I'm going to turn in for the night...Goodnight." he stood up and waved at his friends, grabbing up his books and towel.

Suzaku trailed behind Lelouch. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Lelouch folded his towel and placed it over the railing of the deck before walking into the cabin. "I'm just tired. Oh and by the way, take a shower...you're filthy from the beach."

"You are too." Suzaku grabbed Lelouch by his waist and dragged him to the bathroom.

"Don't you dare!" he kicked as his friend dragged him into the shower and pinned him to the wall. "What are you up to?" Lelouch pulled himself closer to Suzaku, kissing his lips gently.

"What was that for?" Suzaku pressed his hips to Lelouch's.

"You never answered my question." Lelouch ran his hand down Suzaku's wet abs and stopped on the crotch of his swim trunks. "But I think I know what we're both up to..." he rolled his hand against the bulge in his friend's pants.

"Why are we doing this..." Suzaku locked his lips to Lelouch's neck and sucked gently. "We shouldn't...I'm not even into guys..."

"Could have fooled me..." Lelouch wrapped his leg around his hip and ground their hips together. "Fuck this feels good."

Suzaku smiled. "Well...Maybe I just like you.."

"Suzaku! Lelouch! Are you two in here?" Rivalz strolled into the cabin looking for the boys.

"Just getting ready for bed!" Lelouch called and nearly fell, trying to get out of the shower. "Later?" he whispered and smiled softly. "I just had to get the sand off of me, Suzaku's in the shower now..." he dried his hair and pulled on a t-shirt before flopping on the bed.

"Oh well I'm going to bed now...No shower for me!" he yawned and fell into bed.

Lelouch sighed, and turned his body so his back was to the room. Suzaku strolled into the room and pulled on some pants before crawling into bed with Lelouch. He wrapped his arms around Lelouch's waist and kissed his neck softly.

"Hey...you're not wearing anything under this shirt, are you?" Suzaku grinned and ran his hand down Lelouch's side, then grabbed onto his thigh and rubbed it softly before moving to his hips.

"Why would I? Rivalz is out cold, sleeps like the dead and you're more curious about my body than I ever was..."

Suzaku smiled and ran his hand down from Lelouch's hip and gently caressed his backside. "You're so soft...I want to fuck you..."

"Could we not do it here...?" Lelouch turned over and smiled. "Maybe we could make love in the moonlight..."

"I'll get a blanket." Suzaku stood up, grabbed a beach blanket and scooped Lelouch into it.

They giggled quietly and went out down the beach, away from where their friends would see or hear them. Suzaku laid Lelouch down in the sand and unfolded the blanket that was wrapped around him. Suzaku ran his hands on Lelouch's hips while he moaned and tugged at the brown locks on his friends hair. Lelouch's hips thrust upwards against Suzaku's.

"Fuck me, please...I need it.." Lelouch grabbed Suzaku's hand and sucked on three of his fingers, running his tongue on and between them. "Now." he forced Suzaku's hand between his legs and moaned as two fingers were pushed into him. "Hurry..." Lelouch moaned, scratching at his friends muscular back.

"I don't want to do it too fast...I don't want to hurt your beautiful body..." he smiled and thrust another finger into his friend, moving it around slowly with the others. "Besides, don't you want to feel pleasure for a long time tonight...?"

Lelouch moaned and looked up at the stars in the sky. "I just want to feel you...Fuck me please."

"Okay then." Suzaku removed himself from his pants and crawled up beside Lelouch's face. "But you're going to have to make me a little more moist.." he groaned as his friend willingly grabbed his throbbing member and shoved it into his mouth. Suzaku thrust slowly into Lelouch's mouth and toyed with his hair. "Okay...S-stop.." he gasped as Lelouch sucked harder. "Baby stop!" he tried pulling the boy away but Lelouch was persistent, sucking faster and moaning as pre-come slid down his throat. "Lulu, baby please stop." he ripped Lelouch's head away and shoved him down onto the blanket.

Suzaku pinned the boy's arms above his head and violently thrust himself into the tight body beneath him. Lelouch screamed and tried to free his arms as his friend thrust in and out of him. Eventually, Suzaku calmed down and released his grip on the boy. He apologized with a soft kiss to his lovers temple and gently continued to pleasure Lelouch and himself. Lelouch shuddered and wrapped his arms tightly around Suzaku's back, pulling their bodies together as close as he could.

"More..." the raven haired boy whispered, enjoying the gentle caresses of Suzaku's hand on his hip. "It's not enough..." Lelouch watched as Suzaku tried to shift around. "Just let me do it." the prince got annoyed and shoved his friend over, throwing himself on top of the younger boy. He straddled his hips and gently lowered himself down as Suzaku thrust his hips upward. Lelouch moaned as he rocked his hips hard against Suzaku's.

"Why can't you just let me do it for you?" Suzaku frowned and held onto Lelouch's hips.

"Let go, I can do it myself."

"You never let anyone do anything for you, not even this?" Suzaku sat up and held tighter to Lelouch's hips. "Just let me fuck you."

"No..." Lelouch moaned and wrapped his arms around Suzaku's neck, rocking harder against him. "Oh!" he gasped, arching his back.

Suzaku bucked his hips as the older boy began tightening around his length. "Are you coming?" he grinned.

"Yes..." Lelouch started gasping and moaning loudly as Suzaku's hips moved faster underneath him. Lelouch's hands were shaking and his body was becoming tired. "Don't stop!" he screamed, scratching the back of Suzaku's neck with his nails.

"Why- would I- stop?" Suzaku panted as he watched Lelouch bounce up and down on his lap. "You're- so hot..."

Lelouch's lips pressed tightly against Suzaku's as they both came; Suzaku inside of Lelouch, and Lelouch spilling onto their stomachs. The two collapsed onto the blanket and held tightly onto each other. Suzaku's fingers ran through his lovers hair before he smiled softly and leaned in to kiss him softly.

"Feel better?" Lelouch whispered, tired.

"Much." Suzaku pulled him closer and wrapped the blanket around them.

In the early morning the boys awoke to a giggling and cheerful Milly Ashford. "Oh! It's about time!" she clapped her hands together and bounced.

"What?" Lelouch sat up and frowned, seeing that his shirt was a mess and was just barely covering the nude lower half of his body. "Go away!" he shouted and tried to hide under the blanket.

"Lulu come back to bed..." Suzaku rubbed his eyes and reached for the boy, receiving a slap to the hand. "Ow!" he sat up and looked at his friends before him. "Uh..."

"What do you mean 'It's about time'?" Lelouch frowned and folded his arms.

"We were getting sick of you two flirting all day yesterday..." Rivalz smiled. "It's about time you did something about it."

Lelouch could feel his cheeks getting warm as his friends just kept smiling and staring at him. It would be redundant to say that he felt naked in front of a crowd, or to say that he felt as if he were caught in 'the act', because that was truly the case.

"Could I just have a few minutes to gather myself?" he paused and glared at his friends that weren't leaving. "Alone!" The group laughed and scurried off. "I can't believe we fell asleep out here for all of them to get up in the morning and find us half naked on the beach like this!" Lelouch stood up and stormed off, away from Suzaku.

"Lulu wait!" Suzaku pushed himself up and ran after the prince.

"What?" he stopped walking and hung his head, his raven black hair falling into his face.

"I just... well, I love you...It doesn't matter what they say..They didn't seem against it! I think they're just maybe shocked or something and-"

"Just shut up..." he walked over and sat down in some sand.

Suzaku stood for a minute, trying to gather his thoughts and the courage to try and talk to Lelouch again. "Lulu..." he slowly made his way over to the prince and sat down in front of him. "I do love you..." he cupped the boys face in his hands and smiled at the tear filled eyes before him. "I haven't seen you cry since you were little..."

"I'm not crying!" a single tear spilled over and ran down his face. "I'm just...angry."

"Why?" Suzaku pulled his friend closer and kissed him passionately. "If you don't want to be my boyfriend I understand. We can forget about all of this and I'll beat them up if they say anything."

Suzaku smiled as Lelouch slowly crawled into his lap and held onto him. "Of course I want to be your boyfriend, silly...I just...didn't want them to find out like this..."

"Oh...So, does this mean...?" Suzaku bit his lip and looked into Lelouch's bright violet eyes.

"It means, you have to take me out to dinner..." he smiled and kissed Suzaku's cheek. "Now go get me some pants and let's go for a walk..."

Suzaku nodded and stood up with Lelouch, leaving him on the beach as he ran back to the cabins, waving frantically as he went. The raven prince laughed to himself and turned around, walking further down the white sandy beach, away from the sunrise.

**Sorry. I think it sucks... I haven't been re-reading or editing any of my stuff lately..So I guess I'm sorry if something is spelled wrong or out of place or blah blah blah...**

**Lot's on my mind still... :) oh but good news, had dinner with the loveee of my life Friday night... okay so his parents were there...but I was soo happy hahahahah! Sorry sorry, I'm a freak..**


End file.
